


Hermione Granger's Night Off

by weestarmeggie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dratomionarry, Established Relationship, F/M, Foursome, Married Life, PWP, Pure Smut, Smut, zero plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 18:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14431203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weestarmeggie/pseuds/weestarmeggie
Summary: For anon on tumblr.





	Hermione Granger's Night Off

**Author's Note:**

> For anon on tumblr.

There were many things Hermione Granger liked about being married. 

She liked having someone to come home from work to, who would listen to her talk about her day without feeling that it was a chore and would engage her in some of the most intelligent conversation she had managed throughout the day.

She liked coming home after a long day at said job to find dinner on the table ready and waiting for her, her children delighted to see her and fill her in on their day.

She liked having someone who was completely conscientious of her needs and who barely had to ask her anything - someone who just automatically knew what she needed at any given moment.

Of course, there were plenty of things she didn’t like about being married.

That she couldn’t be selfish. That even though they tried their best they sometimes still left the toilet seat up. Left a dirty sock down the side of the bed that  _ never _ saw its other half ever again. Challenged her when she wanted some peace and quiet. Indulged their children with frivolous things. Used the last of the shampoo, or the toilet roll, or the milk, or -

There were many things Hermione Granger liked and disliked about being married. 

And all of them were magnified exponentially by the fact that she had not one, not two, but three husbands.

* * *

 

“So,” she drawled, letting her fingertips drag across the top of her breasts, that her lace bralette barely contained. Three kids had left her with more than a handful. "The kids are gone for the entire weekend, whatever shall we do?" 

Three heads snapped up at her question and Hermione couldn’t help the shudder she felt as their eyes meandered the length of her. It had been a while since they’d all had time alone together, the four of them, and she was looking forward to having them to herself. Her pleasure and her desires, were the only thing that any of them had to concentrate on. No kids to interrupt them, no phone calls from work demanding she come in to deal with their stupidity since she’d turned her phone off - none from her parents in law either, they’d taken one look at her and known exactly what she planned to get up to this weekend.

Tom was on his feet first, crossing the room and pushing her roughly against the wall she’d been leaning against. His hands spread wide across her hips as he pressed himself against her and she could only mewl beneath him. When she went to wrap her arms around his neck she found them instead being held against the wall by the wrists. She turned her head, detaching her mouth from Tom’s to find Draco at her side. His eyes, dark and heavy with lust, flicked from her lips to Tom’s hands, to her nipples that were straining against the lace of the bra she wore and his thumb came to her lips, pulling the bottom one from between her teeth before he leant forward. He pressed himself into her side and held her wrists harder against the wall, as he brushed his lips against hers. His tongue glided along the seam and when Tom nipped that soft spot beneath her ear, her lips parted and her tongue glided against Draco’s. 

Tom felt Harry come up beside him, and slipped one hand down to her navel, pressing the palm of it against her already wet underwear just as Harry gripped her jaw, turned her head towards him and slipped his tongue into her already open mouth. Tom grinned against her neck when she bucked her hips against his hand, a breathy “please Tom,” escaping her lips. Draco chuckled at her predicament, tugged the lace of her bralette down and ducked his head to wrap his lips around an already pebbled nipple whilst Harry mirrored his actions. Hermione dropped her head forward onto Tom’s shoulder.

“You like that baby?” He muttered against her ear, slipping his fingers under the elastic of her underwear and pressing his thumb firmly against her clit even as two of his fingers ghosted her entrance. “You like your husbands pinning you against the wall whilst they have their way with you?” He nipped her ear, “do you?”

She bucked against him, “Merlin, yes Tom, please,” she gasped as both Harry and Draco nipped at her breasts. Tom hummed and pressed two fingers into her and scooped his free arm under her ass to prevent her from slipping down the wall and into a heap at their feet when he did. He curled his fingers and right when he felt her tightening around them he began to pump them furiously, nudging that spongy spot he knew made her see stars each and every time until she was coming. 

Writhing and mewling and gasping against all three of them, Harry and Draco stepped back as Tom scooped her into his arms and apparated them to their bedroom, vanishing his clothes as soon as they arrived and he’d laid Hermione, still high from on her orgasm in their office, on the bed. Two pop’s followed, Draco and Harry, but Tom was already leaning over Hermione on the bed, his cock sliding over her cunt, soaking him with her. Draco came up behind her, having already vanished his clothes and lifted her into Tom’s arms when he slid into her heat.

“You look so good baby,” he breathed, one hand working his own erection while the other slipped between her thighs, gathered her wetness on his fingertips and slipped back towards her ass. “So fucking good,” he murmured as he worked two fingers into her ass. She was already so wet that he had no trouble slipping both of them in before he was scissoring them open in preparation for a third.

Harry silently observed the three of them and slowly divested himself of his own clothes, folding them neatly over the chair in the corner before he stepped towards them. He palmed his erection a few times as he watched them. Draco was nudging the tip of his cock against both her and his fingers. Hermione was clutching to Tom for dear life, the latter thrusting up into her sopping cunt with wild abandon. Hermione sobbed when Draco removed his fingers and slid his dick to the hilt inside of her ass.

“Fuck - Merlin yessss,” Tom hissed, pausing his erratic thrusting when Draco joined them.

Draco’s head had rolled back and he grunted, his hands coming to rest on her hips, “So….fucking….tig- FUCK!” He exclaimed, his fingers digging into her. Hermione sobbed when both men began to move, words of praise, “so fucking good baby”, “you feel so good split open on our cocks love”, “You are a fucking queen”, falling from their lips as Tom’s cock slid in and out of her cunt and Draco’s between her ass.

“I’m going to come,” Tom groaned, after Hermione had come again, her cunt pulsing and dripping down his length, his head dropping forward to press lazy open-mouthed kisses along her neck.

“Don’t stop. Please,” she moaned, her head lolling back at the way Tom and Draco’s hips rolled against her. The way her clit moved against Tom’s pubic bone as he fucked her, “don’t stop.”

“Never,” Draco rasped from behind her, his forehead pressed against the space between her shoulder blades,

“Never. Going. To. Stop.” Tom ground out between his teeth as his cock swelled and burst inside her, his come shooting up from his cock and into her cunt as he shuddered and dragged his hips back and forth to prolong his ecstasy, his mouth meeting Hermione’s, both of them sloppily kissing the other as he slipped from her. Hermione sighed and fell back against Draco, who shifted his knees beneath her, nudging her legs a little further apart so that both Tom  _ and  _ Harry - who’d been solely watching up to this point - could see just how thoroughly fucked she was. Tom’s dick twitched and he felt it already hardening once again at the sight of him and her spilling from her. White rivulets of their come slipping down her thighs, even as Draco’s cock continued to disappear behind her. Harry groaned at the sight and lunged forward, kneeling up onto the bed in front of her even as Tom knelt beside her, his erection already returning to peak performance status.

Hermione whimpered when she felt Harry replace Tom between her legs, his cock sliding along her folds once, twice, before he slipped inside and joined Draco in filling her once again. Draco was continuing his hammering of her arse, withdrawing his cock until only the tip remained before he tilted his hips and filled her all over again. She lifted her head from Harry’s shoulder, her eyes fluttering open to see Tom standing beside her, his hand working his cock, spreading both their come over it. She licked her lips and dug her nails a little harder into Harry’s shoulder when Tom’s eyebrow quirked and he shuffled closer to her.

“You sure love?” He murmured, already guiding the tip of his cock over her lips. She darted her tongue along the slit of it. Harry tilted his hips, watching them, and brushed the tip of his cock against her g-spot and - 

Her mouth fell open. Tom wasted no time in guiding his length down her throat, his hands winding into her hair in the process. 

She whined. Draco groaned. Harry moaned. Tom growled and began to fuck her mouth without restraint, matching both Harry and Draco’s pace within seconds. The three of them fucking her into a state of oblivion. Her eyes blinked rapidly as tears formed, but she simply wrapped one arm around Tom’s waist and silently begged him- with her actions only- to keep going. All three men groaned and quickened their pace as their wife moaned and mewled and writhed between their three sweating bodies until her cunt was contracting,  _ again _ and milking Harry’s cock, the tightness setting Draco off right alongside him. Both men grunted and stilled as they spilled inside their wife and Hermione swallowed around Tom. The action was too much for him as he spilled himself down her throat, filling her mouth with his come until he felt his wife, who’d swallowed down every drop without a thought, finally released him from her mouth.

The four of them dropped down onto the bed, panting with the exertion of what they’d just done.

“That - that was-”   
“Amazing.”   
“Phenomenal.”

“Top three. Hey!” Draco groaned when Hermione reached her arm across Tom to slap him on the arm, “it is. Hard to beat our first time,” he grumbled. Harry moaned, the memory flashing before his eyes and glared down at his cock as it attempted to revive itself.

“Don’t even,” he grumbled.

“I love you,” Tom murmured into Hermione’s ear as Draco and Harry continued to bicker amongst themselves.

Hermione grinned lazily against his chest and tilted her head up, “I love you too.”


End file.
